MHGU: G Rank Blademaster Armor
A list of all the G-rank Blademaster Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For further detailed information, please refer to the individual Armor's article. A link is found above the Armor Set's image or by clicking the image itself. __TOC__ Rare 8 Leather X Armor Chainmail X Armor Bherna X Armor Hunting X Armor Mafumofu X Armor Yukumo Sky Goku Armor Posh Bath Armor Loc Lac X Armor Hunter's X Armor Hunter's XR Armor Bone X Armor Grand Chaos Armor Trapper's X Armor Melahoa X Armor Melahoa Z Armor Makluva X Armor Makluva Z Armor Obituary X Armor Butterfly X Armor Death Stench X Armor Death Stench XR Armor Acorn X Armor Mosgharl X Armor Edel X Armor Skalda X Armor Spio X Armor Alloy X Armor Alloy XR Armor Battle X Armor Ingot X Armor Ingot XR Armor High Metal X Armor High Metal Z Armor Lobster X Armor Vaik X Armor Bistro X Armor Patissier's X Armor Gourmew X Armor Aelucanth X Armor Rhopessa X Armor Lecturer's X Armor Derring X Armor Artian X Armor Artian XR Armor Maiden's X Armor Dianthus Weal X Armor Hawk X Armor Scholarly X Armor Dober X Armor Scholar's X Armor Sailor X Armor Mariner X Armor Slagtoth X Armor Jaggi X Armor Maccao X Armor Velociprey X Armor Giaprey X Armor Genprey X Armor Genprey GX Armor Vespoid X Armor Vespoid GX Armor Hornetaur X Armor Hornetaur GX Armor Hornetaur XR Armor Bnahabra X Armor Konchu X Armor Mosswine X Armor Rhenoplos X Armor Bulldrome X Armor Arzuros X Armor Cephalos X Armor Cephalos GX Armor Droth X Armor Uroktor X Armor Moofah X Armor Velociprey X Suit Giaprey X Suit Genprey X Suit Ioprey X Suit Remobra X Armor Ioprey X Armor Ioprey GX Armor Kut-Ku X Armor Kecha X Armor Lagombi X Armor Gypceros X Armor Gypceros XR Armor Tetsucabra X Armor Hermitaur X Armor Hermitaur GX Armor Hermitaur XR Armor Volvidon X Armor Conga X Armor Conga GX Armor Ludroth X Armor Ludroth XR Armor Barroth X Armor Basarios X Armor Malfestio X Armor Zamtrios X Armor Khezu X Armor Khezu XR Armor Rathian X Armor Rathian GX Armor Rathian XR Armor Nibelsnarf X Armor Plesioth X Armor Blango X Armor Blango GX Armor Lavasioth X Armor Lavasioth GX Armor Ceanataur X Armor Ceanataur GX Armor Ceanataur XR Armor Najarala X Armor Nargacuga X Armor Garuga X Armor Uragaan X Armor GX Kita Star Armor Guild Knight X Armor Guild Bard X Armor Chrome Metal X Armor Rare 9 Helper X Armor Helper Z Armor Ancient X Armor Ace X Armor Sororal X Armor Citadel Ranger's Armor Shinobi Heaven X Armor Master's X Armor Grand Toka Armor Yaksha Armor Helios X Armor Selene X Armor Kaiserin Armor Wisdom X Armor Research Armor Cheerful X Armor Barman's Armor Barmaid's Armor Barioth X Armor Seltas X Armor Rathalos X Armor Rathalos GX Armor Rathalos XR Armor Lagiacrus X Armor Lagiacrus XR Armor Zinogre X Armor Zinogre GX Armor Gravios X Armor Mizutsune X Armor Astalos X Armor Gammoth X Armor Glavenus X Armor Agnaktor X Armor Gore X Armor Gore Armor Gore XR Armor Regios X Armor Duramboros X Armor Tigrex X Armor Tigrex GX Armor Tigrex XR Armor Diablos X Armor Diablos XR Armor Kirin X Armor Kirin XR Armor Brachydios X Armor Brachydios GX Armor Arc X Armor Storge X Armor Arc GX Armor Storge GX Armor Arc XR Armor Storge XR Armor Valstrax X Armor Grand God's Peer Armor Vangis X Armor Chaos Armor Nephilim Armor Black Belt X Armor Guardian X Armor Guardian Z Armor Blue Guild X Armor Red Guild X Armor Black X Armor Damascus X Armor Damascus XR Armor Rare 10 Kushala X Armor Kushala GX Armor Kushala XR Armor Grand Mizuha Armor Mizuha GX Armor Kaiser X Armor Kaiser GX Armor Silver Sol Z Armor GX Silver Sol Armor Silver Sol XR Armor Golden Lune Z Armor GX Golden Lune Armor Grand Divine Ire Armor Esurient Z Armor Esurient XR Armor Brachydium Armor Auroros Armor Borealis Armor Auroros GX Armor Borealis GX Armor Auroros XR Armor Borealis XR Armor Akantor X Armor Akantor XR Armor Ukanlos X Armor Grand Tempest Armor Tempest XR Armor Grand Skeletal Armor Astral X Armor Neset Armor Dragon Armor Escadora X Armor Escadora XR Armor Fatalis Crimson Armor Fatalis Crimson XR Armor Old Fatalis Armor Category:MHGU Database Category:MHGU Armor Category:MHGU Blademaster Armor